Now
by gleeba
Summary: This is an RnR oneshot. Set In Rachel's birthday at the ending of season 1. A bit like a poem at first. Please give a review!


Damn. Another day passed by and still nothing's happened. When could he possibly do it? when can he gather the strength to tell her the truth? Are Joey and Chandler right? Maybe she doesn't have feeling for him and it might ruin the friendship.

Friendship. Easy way to start a good relationship. But maybe with him and Rachel that's it. That's the last relationship they could have. What is this feeling? Feeling that's been rushing through him everytime she catches his eye. Everytime he sees her, her hair, her deep blue eyes. Is it really love?

Love. Seemed such a simple four-letter word but it can crach, ruin and kill you. It can cause you this deep amazing feeling sometimes but if that other person doesn't feel the same, it'd hurt you forever.

Forever. You don't know when that forever really is, what does it really mean? Until you die? Until your own life falls apart and your heart is ripped? How many times do people promise to be together forever and it never happened? Saying that word and promising it with your own heart..Is it lying?

Lying. People say it's bad and you shouldn't do it but everything in the world is probably pretty much a lie. Sometimes you don't even know when you're lying. Sometimes you hide and surprise present for someone you love and say you had nothing. Is that part of lying? Or can it be just called a secret.

Secret. Another word for lying. You say you have a secret it means you're lying to people about what's true or what's not. It's just a more 'safe' word than lie.

Is he really doing it? He never wanted to lie to everyone but these past ten years have been a lie. To himself and Rachel. It's now or never. He has to tell her. It can't be that bad. This question that has been haunting him since the first day he met her. If she doesn't say it back, who cares? Atleast he took the shot.

She's standing in front of her outside at Monica's balcony. It was cold and shivering. She rubbed both her arms breathing out cold air as she looked quizzically at him. His knees were shaking. How should he start? Her eyes were we▓re doing it again, drowning him away from his thoughts, making his loose all those plans he's had, most importantly, him.

"Ross?" she asked. Trying to start the conversation. "What's that important thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh" he said a bit startled "I was going to say..." His heart was beating faster. He had to say it quick before his mind changed. "H-Happy Birthday" and his stupid mind changed.

"Ok" she said almost chuckling "Thank you" she whispered. "Can you give me a hug? I'm freezing" she said before going closer giving him a tight embrace. He was warm and comfortable, not just because he was wearing a sweater. His scent was so familiar and again, comfortable. Why is he single? He can be considered as one of those perfect guys.

God, just hugging her made him insane. What the hell's the matter with him? Why can't he just say it? Rachel pulled away.

"Come on!" she said "Let's eat"

It was on, one of those moments when he calls her name and reveals his feelings. It was a perfectly predictable moment. Either she hugs him or slaps him. A slap wouldn't be so bad. She doesn't have any deadly weapon so he's safe. Say it now..

"Rach.." he said, not that loud as he wanted it to come out.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around.

He walks closer to her "I'm going to say something but while I say it..please don't say anything yet before I've finished" he said looking in her eyes. Rachel nodded. "This thing that I'm going to say, I'm not just saying it because it's your Birthday... To me..you're perfect... I mean, everytime I see you I just- Ok, I don't think I'd ever forget the best time of my life, the day I met you, I know this sounds completely stupid and all but I've loved you since the first time I've loved you--"

"Ross" Rachel whispered. But Ross just kept talking.

"I know you don't really like me and you see me as Monica's gee-"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" she said loud.

"What?" he asked. It wasn't believable for him to hear Rachel say it- somewhere beyond his dreams.

Rachel smiled widely and took her shoes of and stepped on his feet with both to reach him. She went near his ears "I said kiss me" she whispered. She kissed his cheek up to his lips as Ross kissed her back.

True. There's no such thing as forever but there is such a thing as now. Now. Is what we should focus on because you're making history and soon now can be the past but with it you can create your own future. 


End file.
